Your Reign of Power
by Fictional-Feather
Summary: from DGM Kink Meme: 'LaviYuu in the rain'


Lavi dashed into the shack, his body instantly thanking him for the sudden warmth, even though the thin walls didn't offer him that much of a difference from the temperature outside.

"Shut the damn door," came a voice from the sheets.

Lavi chuckled to himself as he closed the door, thinking how only Kanda could make bedsheets sound annoyed.

"You better not be stealing all the covers," he said, tugging off his jacket, then struggling with the shirt, which seemed to have shrunk in the rain. Same with his pants, and he halfway expected Kanda to chastise him again when he clunked against the wall to peel the material off his calves.

He briefly considered trying to wring them out for the morning, but settled for lying them out next to Kanda's, drawing his attention to the fact that the swordsman was likely as undressed as he was.

Lavi sighed softly, stretching to warm up his chilled muscles before he went to bed. The one night when Kanda was basically nude and they were being forced to share a bed (well, he _could_ sleep on the floor, but damn if Kanda hadn't favored one side of the bed, leaving enough room for Lavi on the other), and they were both too tired to have any fun.

Such a thing wasn't uncommon between the pair. Once Lavi had discovered Kanda wasn't above a little stress relief, he never backed down from an opportunity to treat himself to the swordsman's damned _fine_ body. The trysts had come to be nearly expected after a few months.

Beginning to shiver, Lavi padded over and crawled underneath the sheets, immediately pressing close to Kanda, who flinched away.

"Fucking cold," he grumbled.

"I know, so warm me up," Lavi retaliated. He almost instantly regretted his words, but Kanda seemed to realize he hadn't meant anything sexual by them, and settled against Lavi's chest. They wouldn't have normally slept so close, but it was really too cold and just too dreary to be comfortable otherwise.

He woke up alone, but at least the morning meant sunshine.

Well, mediocre sunshine, he realized as he glanced out the window above the bed. There was a light drizzle, just enough to keep the sun hidden, and the puddles of mud gave off the impression that it had rained most of the night. The room seemed to be stuck with a humid, damp feel about it. _Lovely_.

Kanda wasn't inside, but Lavi wouldn't put it past him to leave without saying anything, as a sort of punishment was getting too close the night before. It had happened before.

Stretching and yawning, Lavi noted Yu's jacket was still laid out over the table, meaning the swordsman wouldn't have wandered off too far. He grabbed his own pants to pull them on, only to frown upon realizing that they weren't completely dry, and unless the drizzle tapered off, they'd only get soaked again. He sighed, leaving his shirt for the moment, and decided to check outside for his partner.

"YU~!" He flung the door open, shouting to the wind, only see the man sitting to his right, underneath the shack's overhang that had managed to keep a small area of the ground dry during the night. He was wearing an expression Lavi was pretty certain hadn't been there seconds before.

"Dumbass," he murmured.

"Sorry," Lavi said, but his insincerity was clear. "How long have you been out here?"

"A while."

Lavi scowled, a look that only lasted a few seconds on his normally perky face. Yu must have been in meditation; he was even less wordy than usual when he coming back into reality.

He leaned back to look up at the sky. The brief sunshine was already being shut out again.

"It's gonna rain all day again, isn't it..."

"It'll make finding the Innocence a pain," Kanda said in agreement with Lavi's whining. He stood, and Lavi very adamantly stopped himself from turning to catch a glimpse at the still shirtless man. "Are you ready to leave?"

"As ready as I'll ever be in this weather," Lavi replied over his shoulder.

"Then put your shirt back on."

Lavi smiled. Apparently he wasn't the only trying to ignore the fact of the half-nudity of both of them. "But it's still wet," he called back childishly, still standing with his head turned toward the sky. Honestly, the dampness wasn't that bad, not enough to really bother him, but he blamed the clouds for making him want to continue teasing Yu.

"Fucking _deal_. It'll get wet again anyway."

He could hear Kanda sliding his coat back on. "You mean from your personal raincloud?"

The only reply he received was his wadded-up shirt sailing past his head to land with a tiny splash in the mud.

Lavi gawked for a moment in utter disbelief, the turned enough to see Kanda staring him down with his default unreadable grouchiness.

"I missed."

"You _missed_? I have to freakin' wear that!"

Kanda shrugged, his amusement glinting in his eyes, and stalked past Lavi.

The redhead had no idea what could set Kanda off into such an evil mood so early, but if it was making his judgment clouded enough for him to show his back to the man he'd just affronted - unarmed - Lavi intended to take full advantage of that.

Kanda hit the mud on all fours, Lavi landing awkwardly on his knees beside him.

"So there." Lavi smiled, feeling accomplished at how Kanda didn't even move as he examined the way his ends of his coat drooped in the mud.

Suddenly, Lavi found himself flat on his back, and even with Kanda's murderous glare to distract him, he couldn't help but grimace at the feeling the mud squelching against his bare back.

"Gross," he muttered.

"Precisely," Kanda countered.

"Hey, you started it!"

"O, that's mature."

"You're the one who had to get even. Also, you're still on top of me."

With a scoff, Kanda stood again, shedding his jacket and hanging it over the roof to let the rain wash it off.

Maybe it was watching Kanda strip in the rain, or maybe Lavi just got off on getting Kanda all worked up, but either way, he was definitely already planning on making up the previous night.

"Your pants are dirty, too." He stood, not using his hands, and walked over to Kanda, picking up his wet shirt on the way and hanging it over the roof.

"You're insufferable."

Lavi merely grinned at him and proceeded to undo his own pants and push them off as far as he could without breaking eye contact, then flipped them over the roof edge with their other clothes.

By now, Kanda must have known what he was after, because he didn't even scoff, just rolled his eyes and smirked. Lavi tentatively reached for the man, running the fingertips of one hand across the well-defined abs glistening with the rain, which had started to pick up.

Kanda stared back to him in the way he always did when Lavi initiated things - those times he let Lavi take complete control.

The redhead brushed his lips against Kanda's neck as he cold fingers worked at the fastenings of his pants, his tongue slipping out to lick the rainwater away. Kanda tilted his head, giving Lavi a better angle.

Lavi finally got his pants undone and kneeled to pull them off of Kanda's muscled legs, purposefully ignoring the hardening bulge of the man's underclothes. He stood again, tossing Kanda's pants onto the roof, and captured Kanda's mouth with his own, cradling his head with one hand.

Lavi had long ago learned to be thankful that the man he'd been lusting after happened to be a fantastic kisser, but he still got lost in him every time. Kanda's bland yet exotic scent mixing with his warm, spicy taste, the feel of his tongue against Lavi's own and feel of his hair against his palm.

Not until Lavi pressed their bodies closer and their shared warmth made them realize how cold the rain was did Kanda pull back enough to mutter "Inside," an order Lavi quickly obeyed.

They fell on the bed fully nude, Lavi pinning Kanda down with his body. Their kisses were more frantic, their touches more purposeful now that they'd passed the initial test of who would start things - because both knew how quickly things could turn bad if either of them admitted to _wanting_ it more than they should.

"Do you have anything...?" Lavi muttered.

Kanda ran his short nails down Lavi's back. "No. It's fine."

Lavi hummed in acknowledgment. Personally, he didn't enjoy using spit, but if a little extra pain got Kanda off, he had no issue with that. He pushed two fingers into Kanda's mouth, his mind doing delicious things with the way Kanda's tongue played with them. He bent down to nip at the swordsman's chest, leaving little red marks behind while thrusting his fingers further into Kanda's mouth.

Finally, he pulled his hand away and sat up on his knees, and felt his cock twitch at how Kanda bent his knees a little more and spread his thighs a little more for him. Seeing the normally stoic or angry Exorcist in such an undignified position just for him was empowering.

He didn't take long in preparing the man, only long enough so that Kanda's eyes opened again and stared at him in a way that simply told him to hurry up.

He entered Kanda in one movement, knowing that not only did Kanda enjoy the initial burn, but going slowly felt too intimate.

Once Kanda bit harshly into his shoulder and told him to move, things didn't last long. They were as passionate and rough as they always were, wild and fast, as if they had to be finished before the rain turned into a storm. Kanda finished with a barely audible gasp, his face matching the bittersweet feel of warm rain, and it was enough to tip Lavi over the edge.

They laid together for a moment afterwards, hearts beating out a staccato tune with the rain as they calmed down. Lavi knew he should have gotten up to fetch their clothes, both because they should have been clean and because it wasn't good for him to like how cuddly Kanda could be at times like this, with that content look on his face, but he really couldn't bring himself to move.

He briefly wondered if Kanda had fallen back asleep, but smiled to himself when the other man silently stood and padded over to bring their clothes - completely uncaring of his nakedness - and settled back beside Lavi as the rain started to pour.


End file.
